MY SWEETHEART
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: IT's THEIR Anniversary! What will Tadashi do? FiND OUT!


SUMMARY:

Tadashi is preparing a surprise for her on their 2nd year Anniversary. What will he do?

DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN S.A….

* * *

_**MY SWEET HEART **_

_**Normal Pov**_

It has been almost 2 years since they started dating. But nothing change between them , they are the same couple.

We can see a young man under a tree, who seems to be thinking hard and a young girl approaching him.

* * *

**TADASHI'S POV**

'It's almost our anniversary. I want to give her a surprise for her. I should bring her to a special place and then have a picnic there with her and bring flowers and food, and my very own made chocolate cake.'

" Aaahh!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when akira jumped in front of me.

AKIRA'S POV

I saw Tadashi under the tree who was rather thinking hard than usual so, I approach him and jump in front of him and then he gave up a very loud scream. I was rather surprised than usual that he was surprised.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Aaahh!" Tadashi screamed "Oh, it's just you Akira, Please don't give me that fright again."

"I'm sorry , It's just that you are really thinking hard there and it's the first time I saw you like that".

"Oh, I was just thinking something important that my mother said to me" he said

"Oh, so what did you talked about?" she asked

"Um, you know the usual, Keeping my place and something like needing o grow up and stop the childish act". He said

"Tadashi, will you go with me at the mall after class?" she Akira asked

"Um…Sorry Akira but, I had plans this after school" he said sadly

"Is that so,It's okay!" she replied

"Thanks for being undersanding Akira!"

Akira just smiled at him and said "Sure, You're Welcome"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL…..**

Tadashi went to the place where he brought Hikari to their date. Tadashi was planning to set his surprised there. So he start to prepare for the picnic he prepared food, flowers, and all the things he could think of.

He went home and try to bake her a cake. She loves eating chocolate cakes. He decided to bake her a chocolate short cake. He followed the instructions on the book he brought.

"So what are the ingredient I need!? Hmmm"

* * *

_INGREDIENTS_

_1 ½ cup Flour_

_1 cup sugar_

_½ tbsp. Salt_

_1 tbsp. oil_

_3 cocoa_

_1 tbsp. vanilla essence or vanilla extract_

_1 cup water_

_1 egg_

_½ ml. vinegar_

When Tadashi prepare all the ingredients he read the instructions that instructions on the book. **'SIFT THE DRY INGREDIENTS** **TOGEHER**' So he sift the flour, sugar, and cocoa. When he is done he produced to the next instructions.

And then it says** ' STIR IN THE LIQUID INGREDIENTS AND STIR WELL '** he stir all the ingredients and then he pour all the mixtures on a greased round pan and then he baked the cake at 350®F ( 175® C) for 30 min. and when it cool down he frost the cake and he put whip cream and frost to it.

Now the preparations are already he just need to bring Akira there. He called Akira on the phone when the other line was picked up he ask for Akira and the maid gave the phone to her.

" Ms Akira phone for you" the maid said

"Who is it?" she asked

"it's Mr Kirino"

"ah okay, Thank you"

Akira steps out of the shower and wraps her with a bathrobe and step out of the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Akira! Konbawa"

"You, too Tadashi"

"So why did you call for?"

"Umm… Akira ,You know it's our anniversary tomorrow tonight right?"

"Soo… I was wondering if I you can go out with me?" he asked

"Sure I would love ,too. Tadashi!"

" So I'm going to pick you up around 2 tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure sounds good to me"

"So good night"

"Good night,too. Tadashi!".

* * *

**AKIRA POV**

_'Tomorrow will celebrate our anniversary and it's the first time he asked me! I need to find a suitable outfit for our date not to fancy or casual just the right outfit and I know that he is going to ride his bike so I'm going to find a really pretty jeans and blouse!'_

* * *

**NoRMAL PoV**

It was around 2 pm he picks up Akira at their place using his bike. He was wearing a jeans and a very nice polo. When Akira went out she was wearing a really nice jeans and a very pretty top with the colour of violet with frilly and flirty design.

"You look pretty Akira." He said cheerfully

"OH, thanks Tadshi!" she blush while saying it.

Then they rode the motorbike. They stopped outside the forest with a **_'Don't Enter & Beware Sign'_**

"Tadashi ,why are we here! This place is crawling with many snakes and lots of other animals,!" she said

"What! Are you scared? Bear Woman?" he teased her

"NO ! and who the hell do you called BEAR WOMAN!" she said and punch him in the stomach.

"Okay don't worry! I'm going to carry you so stay still and don't be afraid and wear this blindfold first."

She hesitated first but said _**'OKAY'.**_

Tadashi carries her t hrough the forest. And then when they arrived he put her down and said.

"We are here!" he said

"You can take off the blindfold now!" he said cheerfully.

She unties the blindfold. She was awe at the sight before her. A Lake on the middle of the forest and there was a picnic near the lake with food and beverages.

"Wow! Tadashi this place is amazing and beautiful"

"Yeah, I know . I found I when I was Still a KID"

They ate there; they laugh and talked after they ate the other foods. He opens a big square box and it reveals a very yummy cake hat he made for her. The cake is whip with white cream and has a pink and green frosting and a purple icing saying ' **_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AKIRA! I LOVE YOU! '._**

Akira hugged Tadashi and she was so surprised and happy that she cried and pulled Tadashi into one deep passionate KISS.

"OH! TADASHI! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! D-did you baked this cake?"

"Ah…Yes I did, I don't know if it can be eaten"

Akira just smiled and said "If it is you I know it can be eaten!"

Akira cut a piece of it and started eating.

"Hmm…Yummy my favourite taste really sweet!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"And Akira here's a gift for you"

He gave her a necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a beautiful stone in the centre and in the back I says_** 'Tadashi love** **Akira FOREVER'**_

Akira just smiled and said

"_This memory will never ever be forgotten .You gave me a very beautiful memory Tadashi you're really sweet! LIKE the cake you MADE ME A SWEET CAKE! Cause you are my most favorite sweet!_

* * *

I know its not soo impresseve but i HOPE you like it!

ITS been two months since i wrote another just test and all are coming up...

I had a hard time writing this cause i dont know what i should write about and then in my class our lesson gave me this idea.

I also had a hard time deciding the title between SWEETHEART and SWEET CAKE! heheheheh!


End file.
